The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
The utilization of enzymes in the textile industry has been known and applied commercially for many years. For example, amylases were used for desizing of cotton and cellulases for indigo abrasion on denim, and proteases were used for wool and silk processing and for the surface modification of cashmere fibres.